


[Art] Introductions

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Art, Digital Media, F/M, Fanart, Full Colour, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think perhaps we can skip <em>certain</em> introductions, Vaan?"</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> [Art] FFXII - Introductions (Balthier/Fran/Vaan) (PG)
> 
>  **Title** : Introductions  
>  **Fandom** : FFXII:OGC  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Balthier/Fran/Vaan  
>  **Rating/Warnings/Spoilers** : PG, no real warnings, no spoilers  
>  **Crit/Feedback** : Always welcome!  
>  **Notes** : Backup gift whipped up for DOINK! Final Fantasy Exchange, for [lj][carbonatedh2o](http://www.livejournal.com/users/carbonatedh2o/profile)'s prompt:
>
>> Balthier/Fran/Vaan - Balthier and Fran in an established relationship, introduce Vaan to the wonders of... sex or something. If you don't want to do the sex part, though, that's fine.
> 
>   
>    
> I had, let us say, _not much_ notice on doing this backup gift, so I had to scramble a little and ended up taking my idea from [this piece of Moogle Fluff](http://justira.dreamwidth.org/230918.html) — redrew it completely, cleaned it up, coloured it. I feel a little like a superhero. Guys, I did this in like four hours. Because that is how much notice I had. haha. yeah. 

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard to make a nice, clean drawing out of the start I had in the Moogle Fluff. I redrew this completely, saving only the poses, pretty much. Fran didn't change much, though I fixed her hair, but Balthier got his head and hands fixed (do they look better? I hope so!), and Vaan got pretty much a total makeover, including parts of his pose.
> 
> Do feel free to compare with the [original doodle](http://justira.dreamwidth.org/230918.html) if you'd like to crit!
> 
> AND HEY. GUESS WHAT I DIDN'T FORGET THIS TIME? THAT'S RIGHT. **MAN NIPPLE**


End file.
